1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to systems and methods for vehicle cargo storage.
2. Background Art
Consumers continue to prefer maximum flexibility in configuring a vehicle interior to accommodate a varying number of passengers in addition to cargo of different shapes and sizes. Reconfigurable seating options often provide for a significant increase in the area available to transport cargo when needed. However, cargo restraint or management systems are typically not provided for this reconfigurable space. Various types of OEM and after-market accessories have been developed for use in organizing and securing cargo. However, currently available cargo management, organization, and/or restraint systems, whether utilized in a reconfigurable passenger/cargo space or a dedicated cargo space such as a trunk or truck bed, may also occupy significant space when not in use, or may be removed from the vehicle so that they are not available when needed. In addition, such systems are often not aesthetically pleasing to consumers, particularly when not being used.